The Only Use For Books When Wooing A Girl
by disapprovalApparent
Summary: HP/Glee crossover. She wasn't used to feeling so unsure, so out of her element. And, she would wager that Viktor felt the same, two tables over.


**Author's Notes;; **HP/Glee Brittana crossover drabble. Kind of. It reached 800+ words before I reined it in.

Fondler, this is because of you. And also Luckypressure's HP arts. And all the HP/Glee crossover on my dash.

* * *

><p>She wasn't used to feeling so unsure, so out of her element. And, she would wager that Viktor felt the same, two tables over. She would usually laugh at the sight of him hiding behind a huge pile of books, surreptitiously sneaking glances at a messy brown-haired Hogwarts girl, except that she was doing the exact same thing. Kind of. The person she was stalking (for lack of a better word) looked cleaner.<p>

No, seriously. That girl was _messy_. Her fingertips were stained blank, and there was a smudge of black at the end of her nose. The one Santana was currently looking at looked decidedly neater- That is, she didn't look as though she got hit by the giant squid's inkcloud. She was still, Santana supposed, sort of messy, with her robes all rumpled and her striped yellow tie only half done up.

Santana's fingers itched, wanting to flick her wand and do up the girl's- _Brittany_'s, she reminded herself- tie. Though there was appeal in her casual look, Santana had grown up learning to be tidy and disciplined at all times.

When blue eyes flickered up to meet her own dark ones, Santana focused her gaze back at the book in front of her. She didn't even know what it was called, having just grabbed it off the nearest shelf and sliding into the seat at the end of the table that Brittany and her friend were occupying.

_101 Muggle Uses of Duct-Tape _stared back at her, and the Durmstrang student suppressed a sigh, before brightening up and sneaking a glance at the Hufflepuff girl, who was tapping her wand against the table in a bored manner. Every once in awhile, flickers of multicoloured sparks shot out from the tip, and Brittany would grin before slumping over again.

Looking up, Brittany stared back at Santana, who didn't look away this time. The blonde girl smiled, waving her fingers slightly in greeting. Santana waved back, before cringing and looking back down. That had, in all honesty, been pathetic. She had several ideas that would help her regain her badass image, but most of them involved fire and she was in the _library_. Somehow, she felt that those skilful magical tricks might get her thrown out of the school, if that creepy looking librarian didn't murder her first.

…Actually, the only thing she had up her sleeve that didn't involve fire would still get her hexed by the old harridan, but Santana was desperate. Viktor may be fine with slowly creeping after his prey, but she was _impatient_. Ever since she had noticed the girl clapping excitedly at the Durmstrang student's arrival, she just wanted to have a decent conversation with her. Then a day after they got here, she had overheard the girl and a friend rushing to a class with a panicked _"Brittany, hurry up! Snape is going to _kill_ us!"_ and… Well. She just wanted to talk to the perpetually smiling blonde, okay?

Quietly, Santana ripped a page out of the book, wincing and keeping a wary eye on the librarian as she sneaked the page under the table and began folding. It took a good deal of time and a couple more pages out of the book and Santana worried that Brittany and her friend would leave, but she didn't, and Santana triumphantly tapped her wand on her creation before placing it on the table and blowing gently on it.

Brittany startled when Mike nudged her side, looking up to see an origami unicorn making its way over the length of the table. Brow crinkling, she reached out and prodded it with the tip of her wand, grinning when it reared up and galloped in a circle around her books. At the other end of the table, she was aware of Santana watching her intently, a crooked and unsure smile on her face. Brittany beamed at her, mouthing a _"Thank you_" and a _"Hi"_. Santana's smile grew more sure and confident, and she mouthed back a "_Hello"_.

There was a pause with the two of them smiling cheesily at each other with an amused Mike looking on, before Santana drew in a breath and whispered, "Meet me outside?"

The tense lines in her forehead smoothed out when Brittany nodded enthusiastically, gathering up her books and jabbing her wand a little too exuberantly at the paper creature, causing it to go up in flames.

"FIRE!" A startled student from another table shrieked, and then chairs were overturned as everyone scrambled to evacuate the library. Not, as Santana later realized, because they were afraid of a fire. They were, afterall, wizards and witches. No.

As Santana and Brittany flooded out with the other students, Santana's wrist firmly encircled by Brittany's long fingers, they heard a screech that creepily reminded them of irate owls.

_"Was that a LIBRARY BOOK!"_


End file.
